Let's Get Married
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: UPDATE!CHAP 3 Sungmin seorang workaholic yg menganggap menjalin hubungan hnya membuang-buang waktunya.tpi,semua itu berubah saat ia bertemu dgn Kyuhyun di pesta pertunangan mrka.apkah sungmin dpt menerima kyuhyun? atau tdk? .WARNING : YAOI, BL, KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

"_Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau akan melajang? Hah?" _

"_Aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah mungkin aku tidak akan menikah … hahaha" _

"_Kenapa?"_

"_itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari diri orang lain"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Let's Get Married :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: © Lee Tae Ri :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. ®2011 .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other

Rating : T (jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini bukan milik author , Tpi cerita ini murni milik saya, Belum pernah di publish dimanapun, Segalanya bisa terjadi di cerita ini .

Inspired by : Colbie Caillat – I Do

WARNING : BL , YAOI , BOYS x BOYS , TYPOS , GJ , EYKD (ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan)

At Least RnR Please .

Seorang namja berwajah imut, berkulit putih dan mulus , rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan terlihat asik dengan mimpinya di atas ranjang berwarna pink sambil memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna Pink. Tak lupa, dengan kamar beserta isinya yang berwarna pink. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan bajunya, karena tentu saja bajunya berwarna PINK –kecuali celana .

KRIIIING ! KRIIING !

Jam berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur namja itu berdering tepat saat menunjukkan pukul 06.45 . Namja, tadi menggeliat sedikit dari tidurnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya . dia menengok kearah jendela kamarnya melihat sinar matahari yang mulai menyusup diantara celah-celah tirainya .

"Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang sempurna" gumam namja itu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya .

..::oOo::..

"Annyeong Hada appa" sapa seorang namja pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran sambil sesekali menyeruput Kopinya "umm.." pria itu hanya mengangguk .

"Annyeong hada Umma.."sapa namja itu kemudian pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menata piring dimeja makan .

"Pagi, sungminnie.." jawab sang umma .Namja bernama sungmin itu meraih tempat duduk di depan meja makan

Sungmin menatap ke seklilingnya dengan pandanga heran "Umma, apa sungjin sudah pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ah, ya ampuun sungjin. Sungmin cepat kau bangunkan dia… aigoo~ kenapa aku bisa lupaa?"

..::oOo::..

"Sungjin ireona.. ya sungjin.. sungjiin.. SUNGJIIIN" Sungmin menggoncang- goncangkan tubuh adiknya yang masih asik berkelung dengan selimutnya.

Sungjin menggeliat kecil "hyuung.. diamlah 5 meniiiiiit saja lagi.." ucap sungjin dengan suara lirih

"5 menit apanya haah? Ini sudah pukul 7 lebih 20. Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah mu ditutup. " ucap sungmin. Dan seketika mata sungjin terbuka lebar. "Aigoo~ hyung. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi.. kau ini" sungmin hendak memukul kepala adiknya kalau aja sungjin tidak keburu kabur kedalam kamar mandi .

"Ish, dasar anak itu .." gumam Sungmin lirih . namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari kamar sungjin

..::oOo::..

"Umma, hyung menyebalkan dia membohongiku…" adu sungjin pada ibunya sesaat setelah ia menuruni tangga .

"lebih baik seperti itu kan? Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun." Balas sungmin .

"Aigoo~ lihat dia umma, dia benar-benar cerewet " adu sungjin lagi . sedangkan umma mereka sedang asik mengoleskan selai madu diatas roti sang ayah .

"Ck, kau ini seperti anak kecil . mengadu saja " keluh sungmin

"Umma, carikan saja dia jodoh. Agar dia tidak mengganggu tidurku lagi .." ucap sungjin membuat suasana menjadi hening. Sang ayah memandang sungjin , begitu juga dengan ummanya sedangkan sungmin menatap kesal kearah sungjin .

"O-o sepertinya aku terlambat.. aku pergi duluu dah umma, dah appa, dah hyuung" ujar sungjin sambil berlalu keluar rumah .

"Ya sungjin kembali kau.." sungmin hendak berdiri namu tiba-tiba "Sungmin, duduklah" ucap sang appa . dengan berat hati, sungmin kembali duduk ditempatnya semula .

..::oOo::..

"Sungmin, kami sudah memutuskan akan menjodohkanmu.." ucap appa sungmin

"Tidak perlu appa, aku bisa mencari pasangan sendiri.."

"pasangan apa? Bahkan sampai sekarang, kau tidak memiliki pasangan. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan kami akan mencari pasangan yang sempurna untukmu " kini umma sungmin mulai angkat bicara .

"mau tidak mau, kau harus mau. Kalau kau merasa tidak cocok, kami akan mencari yang lain"

"Ne, appa-umma"ucap sungmin pasrah .

..::oOo::..

**..::SUNGMIN POV::.. **

Aku turun dari mobilku dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah perkantoran di pusat kota seoul . aku mengeratkan jas ku, dan membenarkan letak dasiku . setiap langkah , kata-kata appa tadi terus menerus terputar di benakku . membuat aku tak sadar , jika saat ini aku sudah berada di depan meja kerja ku .

"Pak, ini berkas yang ada minta.." ucap sekretarisku . aku hanya mengangguk, dan menerima berkas tersebut kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja kerjaku. Aku sedang, tidak ada niat untuk sekedar membacanya atau bahkan mempelajari proposalnya. Setelah, melihat sekretarisku keluar dari ruanganku. Aku langsung menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan diriku pada sandaran kursi kerjaku .

Aku menopang daguku dengan kedua tangaku yang ku katupkan. Tidak biasanya, aku merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan. Belum, pernah aku merasa sejenuh ini dengan pekerjaan , bahkan sebelumnya aku suka sekali yang namanya bekerja sampai-sampai aku mendapat predikat _Workaholic _.

Biar ku jelaskan tentang diriku, aku seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di korea yang bernama ' Lee Sung Corporation ' (#author ngasal) . tentu saja kalian tau, kalau perusahaan ini milik ayahku. Tpi, walau perusahaan ini milik ayahku, aku tidak dengan mudah mendapatkan jabatan CEO seperti sekarang . dengan kegigihanku dalam bekerja dan ideku yang cemerlang, para pemilik saham setuju mengangkatku sebagai seorang CEO .

Aku memandangi setiap sudut kantorku yang berwarna merah dan abu-abu. Walau aku menyukai pink tetap saja aku harus menjaga wibawa dengan tidak meggunakan benda berwarna pink di kantor atau saat bertemu dengan Klien.

Aku mengulang lagi kata-kata umma dan appaku, sepertinya mereka benar mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tpi, menjalin hubungan bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Kalian, harus meluangkan waktu untuk menjalani hal itu. Dan hal itu, yang membuatku sebal bagaimana waktu kerjaku akan terganggu saat kekasihku meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menemuinnya hanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Itu, benar-benar mengganggu . aku berharap, agar aku yang menjadi yeoja di dalam hubungan agar mereka tidak dapat bermanja-manja padaku.

..::oOo::..

**..::SUNGMIN POV::..**

Aku, asik melahap makan malamku. Maklum, aku tidak sempat makan karena terhalang oleh rapat tadi . sedangkan umma ku hanya bisa menatapku kasihan . appaku makan dengan tenang tanpa suara , dia sangat menjaga wibawanya. Padahal , aku sering melihat appa merengek-rengek meminta maaf pada umma. Sungjin? Matanya terlalu fokus pada komik yang dibacanya sehingga tidak menyadari yang mana hidung dan yang mana mulut.

..::oOo::..

"Sungmin, kami telah mendapatkan pasangan yang pas untukkmu" ucap umma, setelah kami semua selesai makan. Sungjin menurunkan bukunya dan terlihat penasaran dengan perbincangan selanjutnya. Ingin sekali aku menggetok kepalanya itu.. berkat perkataannya tadi pagi, umma dan appa mendapatkan ide untuk menjodohkanku.

"ne.." aku hanya mengangguk tak bersemangat .

"Besok, kami akan mengadakan pertunanganmu."

"mwo..?" ucapan appa tadi, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Langsung pertunangan? Tanpa penjajakan terlebih dahulu.

"ne, appa.." aku hanya menjawab patuh. Karena aku yakin, tidak ada gunanya membantah kata-kata kangin appa .

"Wo.. chukkae hyung.." ucap sugnjin dengan nada yang sedikit takjub .

"Diam kau.." ucapku lirih .

..::oOo::..

"Umma, kenapa harus mengenakan setelan putih seperti ini sih? Memang siapa yang akan kita temui umma" tanyaku pada umma yang sedang merapihkan jas putih ku .

"Aish~ kau ini, bukankah hari ini kau bertunangan.."

Ah, ia tunangan . aku lupa, hari ini bertunangan. Mendengar kata tunangan membuatku ingin tertawa. Bertunangan dengan seseorang yang belum kalian kenal wujudnya seperti apa. bahkan Minimal kau harus mengetahui wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

..::oOo::..

Aku menuruni tangga, dengan umma yang menggenggam tanganku. Umma bilang calonku sudah datang. Rumahku bahkan sudah dihias seindah mungkin, untuk mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan ini . aku menatap ke beberapa hadirin yang datang. Yang mana calon tunanganku? Apa wanita itu? Lumayan cantik juga, hanya saja dia terlihat tua. Apa benar dia ya?

"Umma, yang mana tunanganku ." ucapku sedikit berbisik

Umma mengangkat lengannya dan menunjuk seorang yeoja "yeoja itu?" tanyaku

"ish~ aniyo, tpi dibelakang yeoja itu ." ucap umma, yeoja itu berlalu, namun tak tampak seorang pun dibelakangya kecuali namja yang sedang berbincanng dengan ayahku dan seorang pria lagi .

"Kyuhyun" panggil umma. Dan namja tadi menengok, kemudian tersenyum kearahku . aku membalas senyumannya.

"Bagaimana dia tampan kan?" tanya ummaku .

"tampan? Oh, ne dia tampan" ucapku . sedetik kemudian aku tersadar "tunggu, apa dia adalah calon tunanganku" tanyaku. Dan umma hanya mengangguk membuatku membulatkan mata dan muluku terkejut .

Dia , dia seorang namja… apa karena aku terlalu lama melajang maka umma dan appa menganggapku tidak normal sehingga menjodohkan ku dengan seorang namja..? AAAAKH ~~

**..:: To Be Continue ::..**

Hai-hai, Taeri . kembali membawa cerita baru,. Maaf sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri .

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun chonenun Lia imnida…"

Terimakasih kepada para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mencomment di FF-FF saya sebelumnya.

**PEMBERITAHUAN :** FF MY FAVORITE VAMPIRE ada SEQUEL nya . kutipan cerita : Sungmin, diajak kyuhyun menemui keluarganya sesama vampire. Dan ada salah satu keluarga kyuhyun yang tak menyukai Sungmin. Bagaimana sikap Sungmin ? **MPREG . **ceritanya udah ada separo, tinggal di terusin separo lagi ..

**TERAKHIR MINTA RIPIUW NYA DONG READERS YANG BAIK HATI … **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku mencintaimu hyung?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ya, aku mencintaimu Hyung."_

"_Jangan Konyol…"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Let's Get Married :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: © Lee Tae Ri :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. ®2011 .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other

Rating : T (jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini bukan milik author , Tpi cerita ini murni milik saya, Belum pernah di publish dimanapun, Segalanya bisa terjadi di cerita ini .

Inspired by : Colbie Caillat – I Do

WARNING : BL , **YAOI** , BOYS x BOYS , TYPOS , GJ , EYKD (ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan)

At Least **RnR** Please .

**..::o CHAPTER 2 o::..**

Sungmin tercengang , namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan dengan mantap kearah Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya . dan satu hentakan dari langkah Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmiin saat wajah Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan wajahnya. Sungmin menahan napasnya ia terkejut, namun tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa membatu hanya dengan memandang wajah Kyuhyun .

"Ayolah, aku tau aku ini tampan. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu.." ucap Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Sungmin sadar dan refleks menyikut perut Kyuhyun untuk membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajahnnya

"AKKH.." Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi sempat disikut oleh Sungmin.

"eh, maaf .. apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sungmin sedikit cemas, karena dia yang menyebabkan kyuhyun meringis kesakitan seperti ini.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau … " ucap kyuhyun lirih .

"Ayo kita keluar.. aku akan melihat mana yang sakit…"

"bagaimana dengan pestanya.."

"Katanya kau sakit..?"

"ya..ya aku sakiit" ucap kyuhyun sambil meremas perutnya .

..::oOo::..

Disini sekarang mereka berada, di halaman belakang rumah sungmin tepatnya di sebuah bangku taman. Mereka duduk bersampingan .

Sungmin menatap perut kyuhyun "jadi yang mana yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya "disini hyung, disini sakit sekali.."ucap kyuhyun dengan suara menahan sakit .

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap kyuhyun " lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya sungmin bingung .

"kau elus saja, siapa tau bisa sembuh.."

Sungmin membuat wajah lega "benarkah?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Kau coba saja, siapa tau bisa.." ucap kyuhyun .

Dengan ragu-ragu sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut kyuhyun . kyuhyun yang tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan sungmin dan menempelkannya di perut kyuhyun . sungmin sedikit tersentak namun dia segera mengelus perut kyuhyun pelan .

Sungmin masih mengelus perut kyuhyun "apa sudah baikkan?" tanya sungmin tanpa menatap kearah kyuhyun .

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memandang sungmin yang sedang mengelus perutnya "Kau ternyata perhatian juga padaku.. " ucap kyuhyun . sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum evil padanya "Kau mengerjaiku.." PLAK ! sungmin menampar perut kyuhyun .

"AWWWW.." dan kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar meringis kesakitan.

Sungmin memandang sinis kearah kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kesakitan "rasakan itu…" ucap sungmin kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun menjuurkan tangannya berusaha meraih sungmin "Ya Hyuuung~ kau mau kemana.. tunggu aku.. aissh~" Kyuhyun hendak berdiri dari bangkunya namuun tiba-tiba perutnya masih terasa perih. Akhirnya kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit dan terpaksa melihat punggung sungmin yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya .

..::oOo::..

**..:: SUNGMIN POV ::..**

Sudah 3 hari setelah pertunangan laknat itu terlaksana. Sejak hari itu juga aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan sosok kyuhyun . rindu ? apanya yang harus dirindukan dari namja mesum seperti dirinya? Menyebalkan . Hah, aku menyadarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi kerjaku. Bahkan aku lebih tua 1 tahun dari kyuhyun. Entahlah keputusan Seme dan Uke belum ditentukan disini. Tadi pagi, nyonya Cho datang kerumahku untuk bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku sempat mendengar mereka membahas tentang rencana pernikahan. Tentu saja pernikahaku, mana mungkin tentang pernikahan adikku sungjin . siapa yang ingin menikah dengan namja seperti sungjin.

Sedang asik-asiknya berkhayal tentang pernikahan sungjin. Seseorang masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku dan membuat aku tersontak melihatnya "apa kabar hyung?" tanya seorang namja bermata obsidian , berambut ikal berwarna kemerah-merahan, berkulit pucat, dan berhidung mancung . siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka di bagian dada dan jas abu-abu dengan lengan ¾ . dia menggenggam seikat mawar berwarna pink. Ya ampuun PINK ! . aku berjalan kearah kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha.. ini, aku membelikan bunga ini untukmu.." ucap kyuhyun menyerahkan buket bunga tadi kepadaku. aku tersenyum dan mengambil bunga tadi dari genggaman kyuhyun "gomawo." Ucapku .

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya "kau terlihat merindukanku , hyung" . 'What the hell?' makiku dalam hati. Wajahku yang semula berseri-seri –karena mendapat benda berwarna pink . kini kembali datar karena tingkat percaya diri kyuhyun yang tinggi .

"jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu" ucapku , aku meletakkan bunga tadi diatas meja kerjaku kemudian berjalan melewatinya dan duduk diatas sofa di dalam ruang kerjaku "duduklah.." ucapku.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk disampingku, tapi tiba-tiba Cup. Bibir kyuhyun mencium pipiku singkat. "YA CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentakku.

Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya "itu adalah balasan untuk tamparan di perutku 3 hari lalu" ucap kyuhyun .

Aku memandangnya sinis "kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyuhyun-ssi"

"hey, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu minnie-ah.." kyuhyun ikut duduk dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku .

Aku mengangkat lengan kyuhyun dari pundakku dan meletakkannya diatas paha kyuhyun "lalu? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa hah?" ucapku sedikit sewot . aku masih kesal, dengan kelakuannya tadi.

"eumm.." kyuhyun tampak berpikir "ah, seperti ini saja. Kyuhyuniiee.." ucap kyuhyun membuat wajah aegyo yang sama sekali tidak aegyo . "apa? Aku tidak mau.." protesku . kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadapku "kenapa?" tanyanya. "aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.." .

"hahahaha…"

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau memang menjadi UKE dalam hubungan ini"

JEGEER ! seperti petir menyambar disiang bolong. Begitulah perasaanku saat ini, aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Kyuhyun tadi bilang bahwa akulah UKE dalam hubungan ini. Apa doaku minggu lalu terkabul ? .

"_aku berharap, agar aku yang menjadi yeoja di dalam hubungan agar mereka tidak dapat bermanja-manja padaku." [Let's get married - Chapter 1] _

"Aku tidak mau.. kenapa harus aku yang menjadi uke. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi uke? Aku kan lebih tua darimu" bantahku .

"kau ingin tau kenapa? Baiklah biar aku ceritakan. Pertama, wajahmu manis seperti yeoja. Kedua, kau menyukai warna pink seperti yeoja. Ketiga, karena kau lebih aegyo daripada aku. Keempat, karena kau pandai memasak. Dan yang kelimaa…" kyuhyun menggantungkan perkataannya , ia melirik kesetiap penjuru ruangan. Kemudian mendengkatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. Aku sedikit menjauh "sst. Jangan bergerak hyung.." ucap kyuhyun yang membuat aku semakin menjauh .

"kau ini mau apa sih?" ucapku setengah membentak.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? aku ingin memberitahu alasan kelima.. kau mau tahu tidak?" aku mengangguk . yah, walau ada sedikit rasa malu. Tapi, rasa penasaranku jauh lebih kuat.

"dan yang kelimaa…" lagi kyuhyun menggantungkan kelimatnya . ada sedikit rasa geli saat nafasnya terasa di telingaku .

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya "dan yang kelima.. karena kau memiliki.. tpi jangan terkejut ya hyung.. karena kau memiliki rahim" ucap kyuhyun kemudian. Aku sedikit cengo . aku menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekukan kedua lututnya. "heh, kau kenapa kyu?" tanyaku sambil mencolek-colek bahunya. Perlahan kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan was-was . "kau tidak berteriak hyung?" tanyanya yang membuatku bingung. "kenapa aku harus berteriak?" tanyaku.

"Aigo." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sempurna "aku yakin, kau tidak mengerti yang aku ucapkan tadi.."

"aku memiliki rahim ucapmu tadi…"

"ya, apa kau mengerti hyung. Atau jangan-jangan kau tak mengerti? Aigo, aku saja yang membenci pelajaran biologi tau. Masa kau tidak tau.."

"kalau begitu jelaskan padaku.."

"baiklah, jadi jika kau memiliki rahim. Itu artinya kau bisa menghasilkan keturunan.."

"MWOO ?" ucapku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya "aku rasa responmu itu terlambat hyung.."

Kepalaku terasa pusing, aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika kyuhyun tidak memeluk dan menahan tubuhku "aigoo, minnie hyung.. kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu" ucap kyuhyun

..::oOo::..

Aku duduk disofa dan melihat kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil berbincang dengan sekertarisku. Samar-samar kudengar dia meminta teh hangat untukku dan meng-cancel jadwal ku hari ini. Dia begitu perhatian, aku rasa aku harus rela jika dia menjadi semeku. Lagipula, aku yakin dia lebih dewasa dibanding denganku . aku menatap dirinya yang sedang membungkukkan kepala mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sekretarisku.

Dia berbalik, dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kearahku. Tanpa, sadar aku membalas senyumnya dengan tulus.

..::oOo::..

Aku menyeruput teh hangat yang tadi diberikan kyuhyun kemudian meletakkannya kembali diatas meja .

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya kyuhyun yang dari tadi duduk disampingku . aku mengangguk "lumayan" ucapku . kyuhyun menarik bahuku kebelakang , membuat tubuhku berbaring dengan posisi kepalaku diatas pahanya "apa yang kau lakukan kyu.." keluhku sambil berusaha bangun kembali. Tapi kyuhyun menahan pundakku .

"hyung istirahatlah sejenak.. aku tau kau lelah.."

"tapi ini dikantor kyu.. aku harus bekerja . bukan bermalas-malasan seperti ini.." keluhku lagi .

"Aku sudah bilang pada sekretarismu bahwa kau kurang enak badan hari ini.. tidurlah sebentar. Nanti setelah kau bangun. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah." Ucap kyuhyun. Perlahan tubuhku mulai berhenti melawan. Aku menyadarkan kepalaku diatas paha kyuhyun. Kemudian memejamkan mataku .

Dapat kurasakan tangan kyuhyun mengusap kepalaku pelan , benar-benar nyaman.

**..:: KYUHYUN POV ::..**

Melihat wajahnya yang polos seperti ini membuatnya terlihat semakin imut saja. Aku merapihkan poninya. Tidak sia-sia aku memendam cintaku padamu selama ini. Perjodohan ini bukan karena orang tua kita. Tapi , murni karena permintaanku, permintaanku untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya.

"Sungmin, mulai saat ini belajarlah untuk mencintaiku. Biasakanlah dirimu dengan kehadiranku . aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu , aku akan melindungimu. Karena aku mencintaimu.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee sungmin.." janjiku kemudian mengecup keningnya.

**..::o To Be Continue o::..**

Hallo-hallo sesuai permintaan reader, saya update cepet niih.. hehehehe.. tapi maaf ya , kalau cerita diatas gak jelas . *bow* makasih ya buat commentnya ini balasan untuk reviewnya

**eLizxie Aire **Makasih, iya makanya dikasih warning juga saeng.. hehehe makasih udah comment + saran .

**Aniya1004** iya si sungmin sih ngejomblo mulu makanya disangka gak waras. Makasih udah comment. Ini udah di update .

**Rima KyuMin **iya orang tuanya fujoshi akut . ini udah lanjut . makasih udah review

**Schagarin **makasih udah riview. –pendek amat- hehehe.. o.o V

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 **hahahaha.. iya sungmin dijodohin sama kyu. Ambil aja kalau dikasih sama sungmin oppa *lirik-lirik sungmin oppa* . makasih udah review

**Myblackfairy **makasih ^^.iya, kasian emang. Saya juga se**SUJU** kalo sungmin ama kyu. makasih udah review

**Sena **ah, saya tidak tau apa dichapter ini kyuhyunnya pervert atau kurang. Kasih pendapat yaaa…. makasih udah review

**Lp **udah update di paket kilat nih. Hehehehe makasih udah review

**Kangkyumi **ini udah di lanjuut. makasih udah review

Ok. Ambil aja sungmin. Ntar saya ambil Kyuhyun oppa #ditendang kyuhyun . #dibakar Sparkyu . salam kenal juga osh . ini udah di update. makasih udah review

**Jung-ah mi **hayoo.. gak konsen belajar dah tuh. Udah di lanjut ni. Salam kenal ahmi . makasih udah review

**Ann4clouds **hallo ahn. Eonni juga baru disini, salam kenal ya. Ini udah di update. Makasih yaa udah review

**Doradora Dongdong **untuk membantu dora-san saya kurangi penggunaan bahasa korea disini. Ini udah di update . Makasih yaa udah review

**Rainy hearT **makasih. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih yaa udah review

**YuyaLoveSungmin **hahah.. tebakan kamu paling benar. Konsentrasi banget ya bacanya.. ff ini MPREG ya? Hmm.. boleh juga. Makasih sarannya Makasih juga yaa karena udah review

**JiYoo861015 **maakaaaaasiiiiih … udah di update ni.. disini udah ada kyumin. Makasih yaa udah review

**LeeKyuChaMin **aduuh bener banget. Sungmin emang pantesnya sama kyuhyun. Gak kok, ini udah di update. Salam kenal jugaaa,.. :) . makasih ya udah dijadiin favorite . Makasih yaa udah review

**Sung Hye Ah **yo'I hahah review kamu paling kocak.. Makasih yaa udah review

**Minnie beliebers **ini udah lanjut. Makasih yaa udah review

**S'read'r **hehehe.. ini udah di update. Makasih yaa udah review

**LawRuuLiet **makasih pujiannya.. ya, ini sudah di update. Makasih yaa udah review

**Chikyumin ** ini udah di update. Makasih yaa udah review

**Natsu **makasih pujiannya … heheh / . ini udah di update. Makasih yaa udah review

**Kyuminnie **annyeong… hahaha… ini udah dilanjut . Makasih yaa udah review

Terimakasih kepada reader yang **Baik Hati **diatas untuk **reviewnya **.

Terakhir :

**MINTA REVIEWNYA DOONG READERS YANG BAIK HATI ~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku tidak bisa jatuh ditangan kyuhyun seperti ini." _

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini"_

"_tapi, bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Jangan, panggil aku Lee Sungmin jika aku tidak dapat mengelak dari situasi seperti ini"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Let's Get Married :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: © Lee Tae Ri :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. ®2011 .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other

Rating : T (jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini bukan milik author , Tpi cerita ini murni milik saya, Belum pernah di publish dimanapun, Segalanya bisa terjadi di cerita ini .

Inspired by : Colbie Caillat – I Do

WARNING : BL , **YAOI** , BOYS x BOYS , TYPOS , GJ , EYKD (ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan) , KESALAHAN TANDA BACA , de el el

At Least **RnR** Please .

**..::o CHAPTER 3 o::..**

**..::****SUNGMIN****IS****POV****::..**

"**_Hyung__,__apa__kau__hamil?__"_**

"_**iya, kyu.." **_

"_**wah, senangnya.. "**_

"_**Kyu, bagaimana rasanya melahirkan?"**_

"_**Itu benar-benar sakit hyung. Kau akan mengeluarkan banyak darah .kau akan merasa sangat ngilu. Perutmu akan terasa seperti ditumbuk gada. Bahkan kau harus mempertaruhkan antara hidup dan mati..**_

AAARKH ! aku terlonjak kaget , napasku tersengal-sengal, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, dan peluh mengalir dari dahiku . Aku mengelus dadaku, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Kusapu pandanganku melihat kesekeliling, ruangan dengan nuansa pink ini sudah sangat familiar dengan mataku. Aku bernapas lega, ternyata aku berada di kamarku. Aku melirik tubuhku dan sempurna tubuhku masih dibalut dengan piyama merah jambu yang aku kenakan semalam. Aku tersenyum, hanya mimpi.k uraih segelas air putih diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Kemudian aku melirik jam kelinci ku . ini masih terlalu pagi, untuk bangun . aku merebahkan diriku, memejamkan mataku sekali lagi. Namun, bayangan-bayangan mimpi tadi terus terngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika, aku menikah dengan kyuhyun? Kemudian dia menghamili ku, lalu aku akan merasakan sakitnya melahirkan anaknya. Andwee ! bagaimanapun juga , aku harus menggagalkan rencana pernikahan ini. Harus !

..::oOo::..

Tanpa terasa matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dan sejak tadi aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi . bersiap-siap memulai hariku.

"Semoga Hari ini tidak Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" ucapku sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi

..::oOo::..

**..::AUTHOR****POV::..**

Seorang namja manis mengenakan jas kantor lengkap dengan tas kerjanya perlahan menuruni tangga rumahnya . Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut ikal sedang asik duduk di depan meja makan sambil memainkan PSP-nya . namja manis yang diketahui bernama Sungmin ini menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun kali ini berbeda, sungmin terlihat mengendap-endap sambil memluk tas kerjanya dengan erat . berusaha meredam suara yang timbul dari sepatunya saat bergesekkan dengan lantai.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sungmin sudah sampai diujung anak tangga. Masih dengan memeluk tas kerjanya, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan melewati namja tadi yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Ketika sungmin hampir tiba di teras sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya "Sungminnie hyuung" terdengar suara namja tadi yang menyadari kehadiran sungmin . sungmin terkejut kemudian berlari secepagt mungkin dan duduk di kursi penumpang mercedes hitam miliknya yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran sungmin dengan seorang supir .

Supir pribadi Sungmin segera menutup pintu . dan bergegas masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sungmin melirik kearah teras rumahnya dari balik jendela mobilnya . terlihat dengan jelas seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah berlari menghampiri mobil sungmin .

Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor jendela mobil disisi sungmin "Hyung.. Buka Hyuung.. hyuung kau harusnya pergi denganku.. hyuung " namun sungmin hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan –pura-pura bingung .

sesaat kemudian tatapan bingung dari sungmin berubah menjadi menakutkan saat sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian "Jalan " ucap sungmin. Dan perlahan kyuhyun merasakan mobil sungmin bergerak . Kyuhyun panik dan mulai berjalan mengikuti gerakkan mobil sungmin yang semakin lama. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat ketukan dijendala sungmin. Namun, namja imut itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Mobil Sungmin melaju semakin cepat. Membuat kyuhyun putus asa dan berhenti mengejar mobli sungmin yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya .

Samar-samar sungmin dapat melihat sosok kyuhyun yang sedang memandang kepergian mobil Sungmin dengan kesal lewat Kaca spion .Sungmin tertawa penuh kemenangan "Ini baru saja dimulai Cho Kyuhyun " ucap sungmin kemudian memasang senyum misterius diwajahnya.

..::oOo::..

Sungmin melenggang santai sambil sesekali bersiul . membuat karyawannya memandang Boss mereka itu dengan tatapan aneh bercampur bingung .

"Pagi semuaaaa…" sapa sungmin kepada para karyawannya . Bawahannya yang mendengar hal itu terucap dari boss mereka membulatkan mata. Sungmin memang terkenal ramah pada mereka . tapi dia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada karyawannya. Sampai pagi ini, sungmin mengucapkan Selamat pagi kepada para karyawannya. Membuat seluruh karyawan yang berada disitu tercengang .

"Dia sedang dalam Mood yang baik" komentar dalah satu karyawan sesaat setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

..::oOo::..

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Masuk " seru sungmin. Dan terlihat namja berwajah tampan masuk sambil membawa beberapa map .

"Oh, Pagi Donghae.." sapa sungmin. Membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan memandang sosok sungmin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya itu dengan tatapan Horror.

"Pa-pa-pa gi Hyung" sapa Donghae gugup. Biasanya sungmin selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Manager Lee. Walau mereka adalah sahabat namun sungmin meminta Donghae untuk memisahkan Urusan Kerja dengan urusan pribadi . dan pagi ini Sungmin melanggar perkataannya .

"Kau tau Hyung… aku merasa ini bukan dirimu" ucap Donghae ragu. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati meja sungmin.

"Aissh~ aku tau . tapi, aku sedang senang saat ini.. benar-benar senang" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri .

"Wae? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tunanganmu itu?" tanya Donghae sangsi . sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae melongo dan membulatkan matanya "Omo… apa… kalian … melakukannya?" tanya Donghae takut . Sungmin menurunkan senyumannya kemudian memandang donghae bingung. Namun, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat kesal "YAA lee Donghae… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan haah?"

"Bukankah, kalian melakukaaan …. 'Itu'" tanya Donghae. Sungmin melempar Pensil kearah donghae namun meleset "Ya dasar mesum… bukan itu bodoh" ucap Sungmin kesal. Sempat terbayang jika dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, pemikiran itu segera ditepis jauh-jauh.

'Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin' Umpat Sungmin dalam hati .

"Lalu, kalau bukan itu. Aoa yang telah terjadi hyuug?" ucap Donghae membuyarkan pemikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Donghae sebal "Aku sudah membuatnya marah" ucap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum karena bayangan wajah kyuhyun yang sedang sebal terlintas di benaknya.

"Mwo? Kau senang karena dia marah? Apa itu berarti dia cemburu?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin kesal dan melempar donghae dengan penghapus namun sekali lagi meleset . "Dasar kau benar-benar mesum… bukan itu yang kumaksuud…" ucap Sungmin sebal

" Lalu apa? " tanya Donghae yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan meja kerja Sungmin.

"Aku mengacuhkannya…"

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mendelik "ishh, kau ini… tentu saja untuk membuat dia membenciku"

"Kenapa kau ingin dia membencimu?"

Sungmin menyeringai " Agar pertunangan ini batal " ucap Sungmin .

Donghae tampak berpikir "hmm entahlah hyung… aku tidak yakin ini akan berjalan sempurna" ucap Donghae.

Sungmin mendelik kesal sambil mengangkat laptopnya. Merasa nyawanya di ujung bahaya donghae segara bangkit dari duduknya "Aku pergi dulu hyung" ucap donghae kemudian segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin.

..::oOo::..

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas abu-abu dan kemeja hitam melangkah cepat menyusuri sebuah pusat perkantoran terbesar di kota seoul . wajahnya yang tampan , manis sekaligus dingin Terpampang diberbagai majalah Lifestyle, Business , maupun majalah gossip yang membuat ia dikenal banyak orang sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terperangah kagum .

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan kacamata diwajahnya merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan namja tadi "Maaf tuan, Direktur kami sedang mengadakan Rapat Direksi . anda tidak bisa masuk " ucap Yeoja itu . Namja tadi, mengelak dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan " SUNGMIN " teriakya membuat suasana rapat yang tadinya menjadi hening. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap namja tampan di depan pintu itu bingung tak terkecuali seorang namja berwajah aegyo yang sedang duduk di ujung meja menatap namja itu kesal, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja dibalik punggung namja tadi yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf .

Namja berwajah aegyo bernama Sungmin itu menghela napas kemudian memandang peserta rapat "bisa kita mulai kembali?" tanya Sungmin membuat anggota rapat memandangnya dan menganggukan kepala.

"Jadi…"

Merasa tidak digubris . namja tampan tadi merasa marah, ia membuang nafasnya kasar berusaha meredam amarahnya "SUNGMIN !" kembali namja itu memanggil seseorang kali ini dengan nada yang agak tinggi menandakkan bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya saat ini.

Sungmin hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap layar yang berisi presentasi dari seorang karyawannya diperusahaan .

Namja itu merasa marah sekarang, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan langkah tegapnamja itu menghampiri sungmin dan menarik tangan sungmin kasar . membuat namja berwajah aegyo itu membulatkan matanya "lepaskan ! kau tau aku sedang rapat saat ini bodoh !" Umpat sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan namja tadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya kekuatan sungmin berbeda jauh dengan namja yang kini menariknya keluar dari ruangan rapat .

..::oOo::..

"Lepaskan tanganku ! " Pinta sungmin dengan nada marah . namja tadi berhenti , kemudian berbalik kearah Sungmin tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan kiri sungmin .

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?" Tanya namja itu memulai pembicaraan .

Sungmin mendelik sebal kearah namja tadi "Kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan padaku Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sungmin pada namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin . sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memerah akibat cengkraman yang cukup kuat dari tangan Kyuhyun .

"Kau tau hyung kenapa aku merasa marah saat ini? Karena pertama , kau seharusnya berangkat denganku tadi pagi tapi kau malah kabur dan meninggalkanku. Yang kedua, Kau mengacuhkanku tadi di ruang rapat yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.." keluh Kyuhyun .

Sungmin mendecak sebal "Pertama , aku tidak ingin berangkat kerja denganmu. Kedua, karena kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung. Ketiga, kau menarik lenganku kasar. "

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar " wae hyung. Kau tunaganku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERHARAP PERTUNANGAN INI TERJADI !" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang penuh dengan penekanan .

"Maka dari itu… batalkan pertunangan ini.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar membuat ada sedikit rasa iba dihati Sungmin "Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Kukira kemarin kita sudah setuju dengan pertunangan ini…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih . sungmin memandang Kyuhyun iba.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau berpikir perilaku baikmu kemarin membuat hatiku luluh . kau salah ! aku Lee sungmin. Tidak pernah megharapkan akan memiliki hubungan lebih dari mitra kerja denganmu . jadi kumohon batalkan pertunangan ini…" ucap Sungmin kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri .

Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Kau pikir aku tidak tau rencanamu hyung? Membuatku membencimu dan membatalkan semua ini? Hh.. ani.. aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan semua ini.. bahkan aku akan membuat hari pernikahan kita jatuh pada hari esok" ucap kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun, mengambil selfonnya dari saku jas kemudian mengetikkan beberapa nomor "Yoboseo umma.. Aku sudah memutuskan kapan pernikahan ku akan dilaksanakan"

"_Kapan?"_

"Besok .. aku ingin aku dan Sungmin menikah besok pagi …"

..::oOo::..

Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerjanya namun tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat seluruh karyawannya berkumpul di depan ruang kerjanya .

'Apa mereka akan berdemo? ' batin Sungmin.

'Namun, melihat wajah para karyawan yang terlihat bahagia sepertinya mereka tidak munkin berdemo..' batin sungmin lagi .

Sungmin tersenyum canggung kearah karyawannya-karyawannya "Ada apa ini?" tanya sungmin ramah .

"CHUKKAAAAAE ! " seru para Karyawan sungmin. Membuat sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Chukkae? Untuk apa?" tanya sungmin .

"Aisshh~ hyung jangan berpura-pura. Kami semua sudah tau…" ucap Donghae sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sungmin .

Sungmin melepaskan tangan donghae dari bahunya "Tunggu-tunggu apa sebenarnya yang kalian tau?" .

Sekretaris Sungmin tersenyum-senyum "oppa, bukankah kau sedang hamil saat ini?"

Sungmin membuatkan matanya "Mwo? Sebentar, ini tidak benar.." ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae menatap Sungmin kesal "aissh~ apanya yang tidak benar? Kami mendapat informasi ini dari sumber yang terpercaya.."

"hah? Ini tdak benar"

Donghae mendelik kearah sungmin " tentu saja ini benar.. Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya pada kami.. selamat yaa.."

Sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya 'MWO ? KYUHYUN'

**..::o To Be Continue o::..**

AISHHHHH MIAN_MIAN_MIAAAN jeongmal mianhae readers …. Update nya sampai 1 minggu lebih.. jeongmal mianhae… *Bow* *bow* *bow* . ini karena kepala saya yang sakit ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan layar kaca (TV , komputer, HP) maaf yaaaa…

**Inilah Reader Yang Baik Hati di Chapter sebelumnya : **

**Myblackfairy**

**Hyea minnie-fishy KYUte**

**Kangkyumi**

**Minnie beliebers**

**Hyugi lee **

**Fujoshi103**

**jiYoo 861015**

**Fujita Hoshiko**

**Rhie chan aoi sora **

**Ulfahaeteuki**

**EvilPumpkin**

**LawRuuliet**

**widiwMin**

**Schagarin**

**KyuMinnie**

**Kang Min Hyun**

**LeeKyuChaMin**

**Saeko Hichoru**

**Rainy hearT**

**YuyaLoveSungmin**

**Dina Luvkyumin**

**EvilBungsu KyuMinBaby 137**

**Park kyumin**

**Lp**

**Kyokyorae**

**Natsu**

**Ann4clouds**

**Chikyumin**

**Sung hye Ah**

**Gaeming etamalove**

**Acha**

**Doradora dongdong**

**Kanaya**

**Nyukkunyuk**

AT LEAST **REVIEW****PLEASE****.****reader****yang****baik****hati**


End file.
